


【83line】Ideal

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: 炮友轉正，半推半就，只有肉渣





	【83line】Ideal

 

 

 

 

　　整整一週，滿滿的去電通知，未接。KKT，未讀。

　　金希澈覺得自己簡直要瘋了，當初說好沒有聯絡不能擅自跑到對方家，這規定到底誰立的？

　　好像是朴正洙啊，我艹你的——。

　　

　　最近朋友們都說他像行屍走肉一樣，不打團戰，打了連輸，但酒沒少喝。嘴裡一直喃喃地念著一個男人的名字。

　　根據曹姓友人的回答，好像是正洙來著？像跟媽媽走丟的孩子一樣。問了他，他又說他沒談戀愛，平常被視為怪人的金希澈，現在更奇怪。

 

 

 

　　朴正洙看著手上螢幕，只是笑著嘆了口氣。

　　「傻瓜啊。」

 

 

 

　　在金希澈帶著滿滿醉意的身體，晃蕩到朴正洙家門口，口袋裡的手機震動著。

　　＂呀、來我家嗎？＂

　　金希澈沒有說話，只是不停地亂按密碼。

　　門最後還是被打開。

　　「你只要再按錯一次，保全就要過來了你知道嗎？」

　　「我…TM哪管得了這麼多…」

　　酒氣逼人，朴正洙豎起食指伸到人中前。

　　「你會不會喝得太多？」

　　「嘿嘿、希澈很厲害吧？」

　　「算了、你給我進來！」

　　朴正洙翻了個白眼，一把將金希澈拽進屋，扔在沙發上。

 

　　「噢嗚…痛…希澈好痛呀！」

　　「呀！不要亂叫。」

　　他一掌摀住金希澈亂叫的嘴，深怕驚擾到角落的白色小狗。

　　「哼、哼、哼…」

　　看著被摀住嘴仍然唱歌唱得很開心的男人，朴正洙鬆開手，深深嘆了口氣。

　　「不是說沒聯絡不要來嗎？」

　　「我只是經過，你就打電話給我了呀，嗯哼哼。」

 

　　金希澈短襪被朴正洙棄置在地，皺成兩團，可憐兮兮的；而醉鬼側臥在沙發上，笑得很開心。

　　「正、洙、呀～」

　　「嗯？」

　　「正洙都不接希澈的電話，希澈難過、希澈好傷心…」

　　「我這不是打了？」

　　「正、洙、呀～」

　　「嗯？」

　　「要做愛嗎？」

　　「不做，我們之間沒有愛，只有性。」

　　「唔嗯、希澈好愛正洙啊、」

　　一個醉鬼的手勁，朴正洙就這樣跌在金希澈身上，被環環緊扣。

　　「金醉鬼，你放開我。」

　　「不要，我不要！」

 

　　一向包裹著好脾氣男人總有臨界點。

 

　　「…你起來，我們去浴室。」

　　「好，去浴室做！」

 

　　朴正洙一把將金希澈抱起，金希澈將手環在後頸，鼻息全打在朴正洙的側頸。

　　

 

　　「金希澈，你下來。」

　　「不要！」

　　「不要是嗎？」

　　朴正洙跨進浴缸，抓起蓮蓬頭對準自己，將水柱開關向上提起。

　　冷水襲來，一併趕走了金希澈的酒意。

　　雙腳不情願地落在浴缸底部，冷水澆熄了醉意，卻竄起了火苗。

 

　　「你故意的吧？」

　　「是，我是故意的。」

　　金希澈看向朴正洙，雙眼裡彷彿閃著火光，也許是怒氣，或者慾望。

　　「這樣你高興了？」

　　金希澈歪歪頭，拉住朴正洙的領子，咬上那罪惡且飽滿的唇。

　　「你、等一下…」

　　「等什麼？」

　　朴正洙被吻得暈頭轉向，紅紅的眼眶像隻大白兔。

　　「我今天找你來，不是為了做這種事…」

　　「但你看起來，很舒服。」

　　低沉的嗓子在朴正洙耳邊搔刮著，連同鼻息一起。

　　「希澈、不可以…」

　　「呀，你穿著深紅色的絲質襯衫，下身穿著從我那偷走的睡褲，叫我過來，把自己沖得濕濕的出現在我面前，然後跟我說不可以？不接電話、不讀KKT，你真的很會啊，哥、」

　　有別於平時的稱呼，朴正洙雙腿發軟，他怕、怕自己今天是要交代在金希澈身下，但、那不是他叫金希澈過來的本意。

　　一週，他在逃避和斷捨離間掙扎。然而，人生不是寫好的劇本，不僅止於戲劇化，還會有脫稿演出。

 

　　回過神，他全身赤裸地被壓在床上。

 

　　再回過神，他以欲求不滿的姿態張腿坐在金希澈的胯上，被金希澈上下頂弄著。

　　「不可以，啊…」

　　「你剛剛不是這樣說的，嗯？」

　　「不要、不要，我快到了…」

　　聞言，金希澈停下動作並扣住朴正洙撸動性器的手腕。

　　「金希澈！放開我。」

　　「我們打個商量吧，說你愛我，我就讓你射精。」

　　「不要，我不要…你乾脆點，放開我。」

　　金希澈沒有回話，只是時而撞擊著敏感點，時而停下。

　　零星的淚水一點一點地從朴正洙眼角墜落，金希澈彎起腰，吻去鹹而苦澀的淚水，並在他耳邊以低沉的酒嗓蠱惑。

　　「可以去哦，只要說我愛你就可以很舒服哦，正洙啊、我愛你。」

　　迷離且渙散的眼神，即使不須言語，金希澈也明白朴正洙眼神裡的答案，但、他想親耳聽見。

　　「嗯…嗯…我愛你…」

　　「愛誰呢？」

　　

　　「我愛你…希澈啊…」

 

 

 

　　「正洙啊，你好冷淡…」

　　「放開我，洗完澡就從這裡滾蛋。」

　　「你不能讓我滾，你剛剛說愛我的。」

　　「床上的話都是假的，更何況、我找你來就不是為了做這種事。」

　　「那你原本想做什麼？」

　　「我叫你來，只是想告訴你我想停止這種關係。」

　　「但你剛剛給我的反應不是這樣。

　　　對，我們沒有在交往，但你撩撥的夠久了吧？」

　　「我沒、」

　　「閉嘴、老子還沒講完，你身上穿的衣服哪件不是從我那裡偷穿來的？

　　　然後對我噓寒問暖，問我有沒有吃飯，關心我的腿痛，唯唯諾諾地勾引我，　　

　　　最後再連續一周不理我。哦？炮友？

　　　那前面做這麼多事你做心酸的？

　　　朴正洙，你說，我應該要拿你怎麼辦？」

　　金希澈貼上朴正洙的背，黏膩氣味和高潮後的餘韻讓朴正洙懶得再多辯駁。

 

　　「你不能這樣…」

　　「我不會放過你的。」

　　同時出口的話讓朴正洙再度陷入沉默，金希澈只是將他扳過身，捧著他的臉。

　　「看我。」

　　朴正洙別過眼搖頭。

　　「嘖，看我。」

　　「不要！」

　　朴正洙抿緊唇，雙眼緊閉。

　　於是得來金希澈一個吻。

　　「唔！你幹麻啦！」

　　「你剛剛明明是在邀請我啊。」

　　「我沒有！」

　　「嗯，這樣你就看我了，對嘛，我長得這麼好看，看著我、多好。」

　　「唉噫！臭美。」

　　金希澈忍不住又吻了朴正洙一口。

　　「…」

　　「欸，跟我交往。」

　　「跟你交往有什麼好處？

　　　不愛運動，不會做菜還很挑嘴，一天到晚遊戲打得沒日沒夜…」

　　「你好了解我，但跟我交往的好處你應該要知道的啊…」

　　朴正洙忽然感受自己腿間被個硬硬的東西來回頂著。

　　「什…呀！」

　　「緊張什麼，是我的膝蓋啦。」

　　朴正洙被弄得又羞又氣，索性轉過頭不說話。

　　「欸，你生氣噢？」

　　「…」

　　「你不要生氣啦，我最怕你不理我了…晚上聞不到你的味道我都睡不著，我已經一個禮拜沒睡好了，飯也吃不下…」

　　「那你去洗澡，我去煮粥給你吃。」

　　朴正洙說著就要坐起身，金希澈連忙拉住他。

　　「看吧，你還是很關心我。」

　　「…你自生自滅好了，不想管你。」

　　再回神，是一個濕熱的擁抱。

　　「但我說的都是真的，你不要不管我。」

　　「…喔。」

　　「我愛你。」

　　「喔、你是愛我，還是愛我的身體？」

　　「我愛你，愛你的善良、愛你的心軟、愛你的溫柔、愛你的臉、你的身體，更愛我們在做愛的時候你叫著我的名字，求我給你。」

　　「…你倒是把我剛剛擠出來的眼淚還給我，把我付出的身心都還給我啊。」

　　「我不要，那、我把我的心跟我的愛都給你嘛。」

　　「…我考慮一下。」

　　「欸不行啊，我剛剛聽到你明明要說好…」

 

 

 

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想寫說你愛我我就給你的痛車，結果也沒很痛，寫到精神出走。


End file.
